


1,2,3 EXO...Showtime

by ArminSoulmate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Canon - TV, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Gen, K-pop References, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminSoulmate/pseuds/ArminSoulmate





	1. Chanyeol – Ep.2

A/N: I can't really do anything with episode 1 so I'm leaving that one alone ^^  
I didn't have anything to do today. My manager said I had to hang out with EXO which I don't mind at all. Chanyeol told me we're going to Hongdae, and like Baekhyun I've never been here before. We're getting out of the van right now. Chanyeol-Oppa is excited.  
"Since my House is near Hongdae, I have been here many times since I was young." Chanyeol-Oppa says as we start walking down the street. I'm walking between Chanyeol-Oppa and Sehun.  
"I'm so jealous, this is my first time in Hongdae." Baekhyun responds as we continue walking. "Me too." I add in.   
"Really?" Chanyeol says with a surprise look on his face.  
"Since our debut, it is the first time we've came out like this" Baekhyun says to Chanyeol-Oppa. "The feeling is really different. Especially since ________ is with us here."  
"Hey" Chanyeol-Oppa says putting his arm around my shoulders. "With my jagiya here. It makes it better."  
"Yeah with Noona here everything is better." Sehun says putting his hand on my lower back.  
Chanyeol-Oppa gives him a scary look when he puts his hand on my lower back. "Remove your arm." He tells Sehun. Sehun immediately moves his hand away. Chanyeol continues on with his conversation with Baekhyun after kissing me on the forehead.  
"I came here once during Chuseok." Chanyeol-Oppa continues.  
"People didn't really recognize you back then. That's right" Baekhyun says with a teasing smile on his face. Chanyeol-Oppa just laughs.  
"Chanyeol is the best!" We hear someone yell from a window in one of the buildings. Chanyeol-Oppa just smiles and points at them.  
As we continue walking Chanyeol-Oppa points out that most of the shops are closed since it’s so late. Also that he wanted to go to a hat store, and we go into one that is still open. As we go into the store Chanyeol-Oppa immediately goes to the hats on sale and tries one on.  
"Pretty. Looks good." Kris says without looking at him.  
"You didn't even look, you just said it's pretty." Chanyeol-Oppa says while looking up at the ceiling. I giggle.  
\----------------------------------------------------------Time skip---------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm still in the hat store with Tao looking at stuff. Tao is trying a fedora type hat on. I notice that we are the only ones in here.  
"Tao where did everyone go?" I ask as he grabs another hat to try on. He just looks around and makes a surprised noise.  
"I think they just left, hang on a sec." He says to me. I nod as he walks to the mirror and tries on the red fedora hat.  
"How is it? Does it look good?" He asks the camera guy and me.  
"It's not pretty." The camera guy says. I laugh. "Yeah it's not pretty Tao"  
"You guys are so honest." He puts the hat away and we go to catch up with everyone else.  
When we get outside Chanyeol-Oppa suggest we go get food. Everyone agrees to go eat.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We get into the restraunt and sit down at a table, with the menu.  
"Let's order one raw one beef and some spicy seasoning." Chanyeol-Oppa says whilst looking at the menu.  
"Can we get jogaetang too?" I ask as Chanyeol-Oppa gives the menu to Sehun. They nod to show they heard me.  
"Let's just start with makchang." Baekhyun suggests.  
"What is the difference between makchang and gobchang?" Tao asks.  
"Gobchang is the small intestines, and makchang is the big intestines." Baekhyun explains to him.  
After that the waitress comes back to take our order. To alot of the people at the table this is their fist time eating makchang.  
"I've had it before." I say. Chanyeol smiles at me and holds my hand underneath the table.  
The waitress comes back with a tray filled with cups and food. She passes the stuff around the table. We put the meat on the little grill to cook. We pour our cola into the cups and have a toast. after that we only have the onions to eat now. Kris starts eating it like it's noodles. Which Baekhyun had to comment on.  
"Duizhang is that noodles?" Baekhyun asks Kris seeing how he was eating. "You're eating that like it's noodles." He laughs.  
"Try turning the fire to the strongest." Tao says.  
"It's the stongest now" Baekhyun says. "Just wait."  
"This is taking a long time." I say as Chanyeol cut the meat into pieces.  
Chanyeol asked the waitress as she walked by how long it would take. She said it would take a while till it was done.  
"I'm so hungry." Sehun says.  
"We still can't eat it?" Kris questions. "Chanyeol?"   
Chanyeol-Oppa cuts the meat apart a bit. A waiter comes with the soup!  
"Yay it's the soup!" Chanyeol-Oppa says while putting the meat down.  
As soon as the soup is put on the table Sehun opens it and starts putting it into the bowls.  
"What's with you?" Baekhyun asks. Sehun doesn't answer just keeps putting the soup in the bowls.  
"It's delicious." I say.  
"It's really delicious." Kris says.  
When everyone is done with their soup the meat still isn't cooked.  
"When can we eat it?" I ask while looking at it. Chanyeol squeezes my hand underneath the table and kisses the side of my head before answering with an 'I don't know'.  
"This is troublesome can't we eat something else?" Baekhyun asks whilst poking the meat.  
"Baekhyun try eating one." Kris suggests with a smirk.  
With that said Baekhyun tries one. I look at him to see the reaction on his face.  
"Why are you chewing so much?" I ask.  
"It's like gum" He says.  
Chanyeol tries one, same result.  
"Is yours ok?" Baekhyun asks.  
"Is it supposed to be like this?" Baekhyun says upset.  
Then the waitress comes back to the table.  
"It's not done yet right they shouldn't have eaten it?" I ask her. She just nods.  
I hug Chanyeol-Oppa.  
"Can we have something else to eat since it's taking so long?" I ask when she comes back again.  
"Rice" She says.  
"2 please." Sehun says to her.  
Finally the meat is done. We eat it quickly. After that we order more meat but that cooks quickly. Then we order one more soup and leave.  
We walk out of the restaurant and Chanyeol-Oppa says that we have to try some more food. Thought I don't think I can, I'm full. I'm sleepy too.  
I just hold Chanyeol-Oppas hand and wait till we get back in car to fall asleep completely.


	2. Kai – Ep.2

I'm with Kai in the SM building waiting for something. He won't tell me what though. He just smiles and tells me to wait while he makes a phone call. I sit next to him on the sofa as he calls someone.  
"Hello? Noona, how are you?" He asks the person on the other line. I just listen as he laughs at what the person says.  
"Are the kids ok?" He asks. I give him a look he just smiles at me, and 'hmms' to what to person says.  
"I haven't seen them for a few months, will they recognize me?" He asks. I just keep looking at him.  
"I miss you. I miss you. I miss you." H says out of nowhere. Then he hangs up the phone.  
"So who was that?" I ask.   
"Just wait a bit, you'll see." He says to me as gets into a more comfortable position.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------Time skip (One hour later)---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After about an hour I hear the elevator open, I turn to see who it is. Kai gets up though. That’s when I notice who or in this case what it is. I get up also to walk over to Kai's babies. I lean down as Jjanggu nudges my legs. I look up at Kai.  
"Why didn't you tell me that they were coming?" I ask, while petting Jjanggu.  
"I wanted to surprise my jagiya." He tells me. "Is that a bad thing?"  
"No I guess not" I answer. "They are very cute."  
"You even went to get a haircut before coming to see me?" He asks his babies.  
"Jjanggu! You're XXL! We need to go for a walk and lose some weight!" Kai says while petting Jjanggu.  
Jjanggu lays down on the floor, like he is already tired.  
"He's annoyed with life" I say petting him with a smile.  
"Let's go" Suho says getting up.  
As we are leaving, I grab one the the dog leashes from Suho so he doesn't fall down.  
"So does my jagiya like the children?" Kai asks as we wait for the elevator.  
"Yes, I like the children." I answer as the elevator opens.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"There are so many puppies! Run run. They are so fast." Kai says as he runs up a flight of stairs with the children in front of him. I walked behind him.   
"They are so cute!" I say, watching them jump up the stairs.  
Suho has one of the dogs as well. He’s running though. I'm walking with the smallest one.  
"It's been such a long time since I came out with my kids" Kai says as we walk along a little bridge. "I've never brought them all 3 out together before."   
Jjanggu is walking all over the place. Getting all the leashes tangled together.  
"Jjanggu is out of control." I say as we try to untangle the leashes. It doesn't work at first Jjanggu keeps on getting them tangled.  
"Hyung you need to go first." Kai says after attempts at getting them untangled.  
As they are walking away I hear Suho talking to Jjanggu saying to take care of him.  
"Your hyung is weird" I tell Kai when Suho is out of ear shot. Kai looks up at me with a smile.  
"Yeah he is, but it's ok, the weirdness balances out with you." Kai says, while grabbing my hand as we walk.  
"You calling me weird?" I ask.  
"Yes I am." Kai says, and kisses my hand before saying "But a good weird."  
I just shake my head as we see Suho having difficulties with Jjanggu again.  
"Jjanggu you have to listen to hyung" Kai says as Jjanggu starts messing with the smallest one.  
After a while of trying to get Jjanggu to listen to us. Kai just picks Jjanggu up and walks.  
"You really don't listen to us." Kai scolds Jjanggu. I'm walking behind him with Suho.  
"It looks like you’re carrying a bag of rice." Suho yells at Kai. I laugh.  
"You've still gained weight" Kai starts talking to Jjanggu. "Answer me, huh?"  
"You won't answer me." Kai stops walking. "Walk" He puts Jjanggu down.  
Eventually we stop for a minute to look at the scenery. It's really nice. All of the babies are excited because it's been a while. As Suho pets one of the kids, Jjanggu entangles him in the leashes.   
"Are you going to fall?" I ask while trying to entangle him.  
"I'll try not to." Suho says petting the kids.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We are walking down a staircase again, with the kids.  
"One step at a time, calmly. Well done. Good job." Kai tells the kids as we walk down the stairs.  
"How does it feel coming to Hangang after such a long time?" Kai asks Suho.  
"Because of Jjanggu I can't think properly." Suho says while giving Jjanggu a look. "Jjanggu is a toy poodle."  
"That's right, he is a toy poodle." Kai says petting Jjanggu.  
"He is?" I ask, he doesn't look like one.  
"Yeah." Kai responds.  
"Aren't they supposed to be like really small." I ask again. Kai responds with the same answer. "What happened to Jjanggu then?"  
"I don't know. It's weird." Kai says.  
"Hey, lose some weight." Suho tells Jjanggu.  
"He's not answering you." Kai says. Jjanggu jumps up the a step to sit in my lap.  
"He's angry now." I say.  
"Fat is the worst among adult diseases." Suho tells Jjanggu.  
Kai starts giving treats to the dogs when they do what he says. They try to get Jjanggu to roll over.  
"He actually know how to do it, but because he gained weight he can't do it." Kai tells us.  
After that Suho shows a picture of his dog, and says he will bring it next time. Also that we should bring more people for Jjanggu.


	3. D.O. – Ep.2

I'm sitting in the van across from D.O. who is getting into a song that is playing on the stereo.  
"You think I procrastinate baby, but I think I'm taking my time~" D.O. sings along with the song while I just giggle at the way he says time, and he smiles at me when I do. He continues the song though. "You think you need to leave~"  
D.O. starts tapping his hands on his knees to the music, while he is singing. He turns to look at me and wiggles his eyebrows which causes me to laugh once again. I look out my window though as the car continues to move.  
All of a sudden I hear a strange noise from D.O.'s side of the car. I turn to see him opening his window and putting his hand out so he can feel the wind passing by. He also makes a weird noise. I just shake my head at him.  
"You act like such a kid." I tell him as he continues putting his hand out the window.  
"But you love me for it." He says in response, with a smirk on his face. I just shake my head again with a laugh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We arrive at Yongsan finally!!! We are getting out of the car, and we start walking while holding each other hands. I have no idea where we are going D.O. wouldn't tell me.   
As we are walking I notice we are at a train station. I look at as he just realized this too. He seems surprised though.  
"It's the train station. It's not here?" D.O. says out-loud.  
"You know where you’re going right?" I ask as I look around with him.  
"Of course I do." D.O. smiles at me.  
D.O.'s phone suddenly rings and he answers it.  
"Hello? Junmyeon hyung?" D.O. says to his phone. "I'm with my jagiya now."  
"Where are you?" Suho asks.  
"I'm at the cinema at Yongsan. It's so cold outside." D.O. says in response, pulling me closer to him and wrapping him arm around my waist.  
"It's cold. Why are taking your jagiya out on a cold night like this?" Suho asks.  
"We both wanted to come here. I just didn't know it would be this cold." D.O. looks at me apologetically.   
"It's fine, your keeping me warm." I tell him with a smile.  
As they continue talking to one another I can tell D.O. isn't really listening. He's trying to find the cinema.  
Suho is saying something when D.O. suddenly just talks to a random stranger, "I'm sorry, where is the cinema here?" The guy is explaining to him that he has to go outside again but go a different way.  
"Where do I go from outside?" D.O. asks.  
"Stay inside." Suho says, still on the phone.   
The stranger explains very thoroughly how to get to the cinema. We go outside again. I shiver slightly.  
"Are you still cold?" D.O. asks me, hugging me even closer to him for warmth.  
"Of course she is." Suho says.  
"A little bit, but once we get to the cinema I'll be fine." I responded, and kiss his cheek as he smiles a little. Then turns back to his conversation with Suho.  
"Have fun with the puppies." D.O. says to Suho. "I'll watch the movie with my jagiya, take her home, and go back to the dorm later."  
"Come to think of it, people with recognize you." Suho responds.  
"But only me and my jagiya are here." D.O. explains.  
"There's no one else?" Suho questions.  
"There's no one." D.O. says with a laugh.  
"You should buy the couple popcorn for you and your jagiya."Suho mentions to D.O.  
D.O. just laughs and squeezes my waist as we continue walking to the cinema.  
"Ok, ok, I'll be back hyung." D.O. says trying to end the call, but Kai starts telling him stuff. Eventually he hangs up the phone.  
We walk to the ticket machine. It's touch screen and we get to pick where we sit in the cinema. D.O. clicks the screen though for everything. We end up sitting in the middle. After all that's over we walk around to try and find stuff to do before the movie starts. D.O. finds a photozone.   
"Are you gonna take a picture?" I ask him.  
"Of course." D.O. hugs me quickly before going to stand in-front of what he thinks is the camera lens. He starts poking it since it's not doing anything.   
"This is not it?" He asks the camera person, and me. I shrug, and I turn to look at it again to see a sign that says it's not available now.  
"Oppa look." I nod at the sign and D.O. looks at it.  
"It's not available now. What was I doing?" D.O. questions. He just pulls me close to him again, and we walk around some more.   
D.O. finds another picture thing, and tries to take a picture. The picture part works. When he tries to send the picture to his phone it doesn't work so he just gives up and comes back to hug me again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After he plays all the games he can find. We go get snacks to eat during the movie. D.O. explains to the camera that he eats nachos instead of popcorn because he doesn't want to eat the normal movie food. That nachos are delicious.  
When we get the snacks, D.O. puts his cheese sauce in the container so he can eat it during the movie. I just get a small drink since I’m not hungry, and even if I do get hungry D.O. says he'll share his nachos. Only with me though :)


End file.
